User talk:IzzyBloodtalon
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the User:IzzyBloodtalon page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 06:44, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Heya Izzy!! Izirina-Lilah Flametalon (talk) 19:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello izirina. IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 12:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yo sis you there Hey again, sorry I've not been on, my internet's been awful these last few days, I'm back now though! See you on chat maybe? IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 10:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok sis I will be on chat all the time sis I'll get on as soon as possible! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 08:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay sis im on now I'm coming on :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 12:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi sis Hello! Sorry I didn't get on when I said I would, but I've been feeling a bit ill, I'm ok now though!!! :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Yay I'm glad :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 09:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yo sis Hello Kit By the way, please sign your comments in future, just press this button at the top of the screen: Fine--Kit Pain (talk) 08:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thankies bro! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 11:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Anytime my little sister --Kit Pain (talk) 20:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :) :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 16:53, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hai sis Izzi Hydrodrift Hello sis! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 13:54, August 8, 2014 (UTC) U allright Izzi Hydrodrift Hi all how's my little sisters --Kit Pain (talk) 20:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm alright Izzi, and Kit :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 13:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi all anyone want to hang out :)--Kit Pain (talk) 11:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, but not today, I'm busy, maybe tomorrow? IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 17:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hai Sis Izzi Hydrodrift Hey, and I've just thought, maybe I can come on chat now, I can't really be bothered to do the stuff I was busy with, I want to see you two. :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 17:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Its finished at last Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) Thats great! I'll read it IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 10:21, August 14, 2014 (UTC) hope u think its good Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) Hi all Kit Pain (talk) 19:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, been taking a break from the wiki, but I'm back now, I'll talk on chat later. IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 09:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) YoKit Pain (talk) 19:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Kit, sorry I haven't been on in ages, I've just started studying for some exams and it takes up a lot of my time! I'll try to get on chat soon! :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 11:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back sis Izzi Hydrodrift(Talk) Thanks Sis!!! :) I'll be on chat later, I've got a few things to deal with first IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 17:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hai Sis Izzi Hydrodrift Hello Izzi Sis!! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 13:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Meet u on chat Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) Sure thing sis! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello sis hi lzzy Kit Pain (talk) 11:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kit IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 11:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC) You do realize I am your brother right Kit Pain (talk) 21:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course I do, why wouldn't I know? IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 11:37, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Well you never called me bro at all So I am just pointing that out. Oh sorry. Well, just so you know, I still love you and all my family :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 19:26, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi sis long time no see. Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) 15:57 13th november Yes sis, I know, I've been struggling to get on recently. I'm sorry about that, and I'm now trying to return to coming on everyday. IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai sis Kit Pain (talk) 16:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again bro! IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 10:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Coming on chat Kit Pain (talk) 11:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on the wiki quite alot today, so I'll probably go on chat in a bit. Hope I see you there! :) IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I am on Now Kit Pain (talk) 07:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) See you on chat then Bro? IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on tommrow around 8:00 Kit Pain (talk) 17:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay IzzyBloodtalon (talk) 07:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Back Kit Pain (talk) 08:03, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Anyone still use this Kit Pain1 (talk) 17:00, April 26, 2019 (UTC)